Secreto
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Lo lamento Soul, pero no te amare nunca mas - dijo Maka completamente decidida, sentí algo rompiéndose en mi interior, no me hagas esto Maka... momento... Me Amas? OS.


_**H**ola! Aqui les traigo algo recien saido de mi horno "Crea-OS-&-Fics" xd!_

_**B**ueno, Soul eater no me pertence - Ya que si me pertenceriera, Soul & Maka habrian sido mandados a las misiones mas raras solo para que queden juntos (?) & Black Star estaria con Tsubaki & Kid con Chrona ._. - _

_**E**spero que les guste! _

Secreto.

Me recosté en mi cama, estaba realmente cansado, últimamente los entrenamientos con Maka habían sido mas exigentes de lo normal y ella parecía sumamente enojada, me pregunto que le sucederá...

Escuche como caminaba hacia la cocina, luego como sacaba un vaso probablemente, ya que el ruido que hacen los vidrios al chocar entre si se hizo presente, suspire y me levante de mi cama, lo mejor seria hablar con ella, nada bueno saldrá de los entrenamientos si no entrenamos como es debido.

Salí de mi habitacion con una polera y unos shorts, la mire sentada en la mesa, sus ojos estaban extrañamente rojos ¿Maka había llorado? No... ella no era de esas chicas que lloraban por nada, pero eso no hacia que sus ojos dejaran de estar asi, la mire preocupado, mientras que ella no mostraba expresión alguna ¿que sucedía con ella?

-Maka... - dije para comenzar una conversación, se veía enojada y frustrada, no me gustaba la Maka sombría...

-Soul – me dijo con todo decidido – Lo lamento mucho – dijo, parecía como si yo hubiera perdido algo, no como si fuera algún tipo de disculpa – No me volveré a enamorar...

-Eh? - la mire confundido, asi que eso era, ella solo estaba enamorada... momento... ¿¡quien fue el desgraciado del que se enamoro! Que era esto? Esta ganas de conocer al idiota que la llevaba mal desde hace unos dias... - asi que solo era... - me vi interrumpido por ella.

-De _ti_... - de mi? De mi que? No comprendida a que se refería... me detuve unos segundos a pensar... "No volveré a enamorar... de ti" ah... ahora lo comprendía, asi que yo era el idiota eh? Momento... Maka estaba enamorada … de mi? Se formo una sonrisa inconsciente en mi rostro, pero de inmediato se borro al recordar nuevamente "no me volveré a enamorar" Eso significaba que ya era muy tarde? No, definitivamente yo no queria perder a **mi **Maka, desde que nos convertimos en técnico/arma que siento algo fuerte por ella, nunca tuve miedo a admitirlo, estoy dispuesto a perder mi vida por ella, estoy dispuesto a perder todo solo por verla sonreír una vez mas.

Maka me miro de manera inexpresiva, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, por mas que le gritaba mis piernas no se movían y ella se alejaba lentamente de mi... ¡Maka no te vayas!

Desperté de golpe sudando frió, gracias a dios solo fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla donde ella me dejaba, un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no queria que me dejara, pero por sobretodo no queria hacerla sufrir, no queria verla tan triste como se vio en mi sueño.

-¡Soul! - escuche la melodiosa voz de Maka al otro lado de mi puerta - ¡Levantate o nos perderemos la clases – sonreí, como amaba a esta Maka...

Si, lo acababa de aceptar, amaba a Maka Albarn desde quien sabe cuando, no tenia miedo a decírselo, tenia miedo que ella me dejara.

-¡Voy! - grite rápidamente, no queria que entrara con una de sus muchas enciclopedias a darme un gran Maka-chop.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi habitacion, Maka tenia el desayuno servido y me esperaba sonriente.

-Buenos dias, Soul – me saludo con una sonrisa, una _hermosa _sonrisa.

-Buenos dias, Maka – le respondí sonriendo torcidamente, me acerque a ella y la tome de la muñeca obligando la a levantarse, estaba dispuesto a jugármelo todo.

-Soul, que estas... - trato de decir, pero no le di el tiempo necesario.

Junte sus labios con los míos, no tubo el tiempo de corresponderme, aunque dudo que lo hubiera echo aun asi si le hubiera dado el tiempo.

-Maka – dije un poco sonrojado, algo sin duda muy poco _cool,_ pero lo valía, Maka lo valía una y mil veces_._

-Te amo... - soltó de la nada... al parecer las confesiones no son lo mio... sonreí de manera torcida, la tome del mentón y junte nuestros labios nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti... - dije luego del beso, sin duda alguna amaba con _locura _a Maka Albarn.

Y asi como si nada nos fuimos al Shibusen, con nuestro pequeño _secreto_.

_**N**o hay mucho que decir, gracias por leerlo, espero que te haya gustado ._._

**_¿.-Review-.?_**


End file.
